Alpha Male
by mishy-mo
Summary: Now Jack is the Commander of the SGC how will his new supperior and secretive attitude affect his old team mates. chapter three now up Plez R & R
1. Rule of the roost tendances

> > **Alpha Male**  
  
**Disclaimer**; as much as I'd like to I don't own stargate and I do not wish to enfringe on the rights of those that do and those who put the weird little r's in circles or T.M. at the end of stuff to do with stargate.( that excludes my dreams where I rule the world and own every thing Mwhahahahahaha) oops sorry don't know what came over me there, muse is on over ride .... Too much coffee ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh help meeeeeeeeeee......  
  
Hello and welcome to my world Mwhahahahahaha  
  
This story is going to get crazy but not right now, haven't had enough coffee yet  
  
Hmmm ... me coffee monster... umm ummmummm....  
  
Anyway aren't you wondering what all this is about, what the hell are you reading a disclaimer for anyway get on with the story!!!! Please Read and Review anything is welcome.  
  
FYI- I'm not stupid I know if a write a disclaimer people might read it and it's my own god damned fault for putting it there, and here I'm still talking sorry pleaz continue  
  
So much for not enough coffee yet  
  
MORE!!!!!!  
  
Muse shut it will you, you worked fine with out coffee be fore why not now  
  
COS I WANT IT!!!!!! Mwhahahaaa  
  
Sorry bout that folks read the story while I get my muse in check  
  
  
  
**Rule-of-the-roost tendancies**  
  
Jack strutted down the halls of the SGC. His SGC. Like an alpha male he prowled the base acknowledging the good work of those in his herd. He enjoyed his command even though it was certainly...challenging? No... boring more like it. Jack had never done so much paper work in his life, like a never-ending stream that seemed to flow straight through his office, where every molecule needed his attention or signature. But there where some upsides to the job, like knowing everything that was going on in the SGC, and that meant everything. From the latest mission de-brief right down to the fact that there was a young captain on SG-13 that had a crush on Daniel. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Daniel being jumped by some crazed woman. Another 'perk' was that he was always in direct contact with Hayes, who, much to Jack's dismay quickly thanked him for saving the world (again he might have added if it weren't the president he was talking to) then got straight down to business. Well, at least he still talked to the guy everyday and Hayes always seemed to have time to for him and every new detail that their conversations brought to him. And with this link Jack had knowledge of everything going on out with the complex as well. But these things which brought pleasure to the newly-made-general's life, where extremely aggravating to the leader of the flagship team. Colonel Carter was annoyed, no, pissed off at the new secretive and superior attitude of her CO. After sharing just about every detail while they where on the team together, the pitiful scrapes of information that concerned only her or her team directly left her completely unsatisfied. Not only had their working relationship changed but also their personal one as well. He never visited her like he used to whether in her lab or her home, and out side of work it seemed that he spent away from the team, from the SGC. Abandoning nights out and other events which where so important in building the strong and trusting bond that was the heart of the old SG-1. All this time was now spent with his new girl. Details on her came few and far between. So far Sam had managed to compile a short list of 'interesting' facts;  
- she liked the Simpsons
>> 
>> - she liked pizza
>> 
>> - she didn't like scientists
>> 
>> The first two Sam completely understood, as the general found these qualities in himself and would therefore value them in a partner. The third however she objected to. Not just because she would be the one the wasn't liked, but the fact that now she had spent years converting the general so that he appreciated the work of a scientist, he could now be turned back in to a scientist hating, cocky CO, which would seriously affect their working relationship and the entire function of the SGC.  
  
'Carter.' Now all the halls had been covered Jack decided to check on his 2IC, and in this twisted scenario the alpha female. Snapping up from her previous position of leaning over the said short list, she addressed her CO.  
  
'Sir.' This was a rare occasion when Jack would turn up of his own accord, and although Sam was aware of his rule-of-the-roost tendencies, she wondered why he ended up here.  
  
'What are you up to Carter?'  
  
Um thinking over a list of things 'bout your new girlfriend in her mind she could swear she heard a 10 year old say that last word, with a w sound right after the f.  
  
'Not much sir actually'  
  
'What?' he said in mock anger 'No thing-a-majig or gizmo or doo-hicky got my colonel locked up in her lab for weeks on end??'  
  
'None of the above, sir'  
  
'What about that wat'cha'ma call it... SG-7...?'  
  
'Done, as well as everything else in the last two months' said Sam matter of factly, 'The reports will be on your desk tomorrow'  
  
'Good, well done colonel' as he headed for the door. Job well done. Who's next?  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'Yeah?' sticking his head back in the room.  
  
'What are you up to?'  
  
'You know this and that'  
  
Sam recognised it instantly as one of those answers that can be used to cover a multitude of sins.  
  
'Have you had lunch yet?' said Sam thinking that only a few years ago it would have been him pulling her from her work.  
  
'No, but it's only... 16:00?!?!' he said shocked.  
  
'Yeah' trying not to look at her CO as if he was mad, 'So you want to grab something?'  
  
'I dunno I've got a thing'  
  
'Not contagious I hope!' she said smiling, at this he grinned in reply. 'Oh come on sir, food is good, food is nutritional, food is pie!'  
  
Jack's face went through a whirlwind of expressions, firstly of someone who is sceptical secondly one of slight disgust, and thirdly the expression you'd imagine Newton had when the apple landed on his head. Food = PIE!  
  
Needless to say it was only the promise of pie, which could lure him away from whatever thing it was he was going to do.  
  
'Ok'  
  
  
  
This is only the beginning of the beginning lots more of this to go  
  
THE MADDNESS HAS NOT YET BEGUN BUT I WILL HAVE MY TIME  
  
Anyway, don't you think it's weird where some stories start at the end??????  
  
Press 1 if you agree  
  
Press 2 if you disagree  
  
Press 3 if you just don't give a Damn!  
  
Press 4 if you are a monkey and don't understand what you are looking at  
  
Press 5 if you are a lawyer and are going to sue me for my crap disclaimer  
  
Press 6 is you are directly involved with Stargate and are going to sue me for my crap disclaimer, at which point please leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you ( yeah right!! not unless you are RDA!!)  
  
Press 7 if you wish to hear the above messages in every language known to man simultaneously  
  
And finally  
  
Press 0 if you wish to remain on the line and hear shockingly bad music (if you could call it that) while you supposedly wait for an operator who is most defiantly unavailable as they are on their day long lunch break while you realise that the call is not free and therefore as you phone bill increases with each passing second you find you are unable to disconnect as undomesticated equines prevent you from reaching the cradle of the handset (tough luck...)  
  
( Please remember that option 0 is highly recommended!!!!!!!)  
  
Oh this is going to be a long summer!!!!!  
  
Ya'sure'ya'bet'cha!!!!!


	2. Falling from Grace

> **Alpha Male  
**  
**Disclaimer**; see chapter one before and after the story  
  
  
  
**Falling from Grace  
**  
Later in the commissary the CO and 2IC sat together just like old times after procuring a number of slices of pie and copious amounts of blue jell- o.  
  
'So.' Said Sam  
  
'So,' replied the man opposite her through a mouthful of pie.  
  
'What are you up to this weekend?'  
  
'Going out with Lorna'  
  
so that's her name!   
  
'Lorna?' face contorted into to a look of sheer bewilderment.  
  
'The woman I'm sorta going with'  
  
'Right'  
  
It wasn't that Sam didn't instantly know who he was talking about because she did, however the method in her questioning and further prodding of the subject was to see how much she could get out of him on the subject, which was very little as he was just changing the topic of conversation.  
  
'How about you?'  
  
'Didn't Daniel tell you?'  
  
A look of complete and utter perplexity answered her question.  
  
'My house warming party is tomorrow night. We've been planning it for weeks, practically the entire base is invited to my small three bed roomed house!'  
  
'Oh right' he said rather out of it as if he where thinking deeply on some way to get out of it.  
  
'You are coming, right?'  
  
Her eyes filled with the fear of being rejected.  
  
' Yeah sure I'll be there'  
  
Her face lifted instantly.  
  
'Really? Sure your not going out'  
  
'Definitely not out.' He murmured. 'My team is important to me' he said more audibly, ' of course I'll be there.'  
  
  
  
'Daniel, I can't come' a voice of exhaustion practically whined.  
  
'Jack...'  
  
'No I can't get out of this one, never'  
  
'Jack, she's gonna kill you come Monday you know that. In fact she'll probably go in to the SGC tomorrow, hangover and all I might add, just to kick your ass.'  
  
'Hmm' a distant murmur.  
  
'Jack?' inquired a curious Daniel, 'What are you doing?'  
  
Pause  
  
'Sorry Daniel. Umm just talk to Sam and tell her I'm sorry'  
  
The monotonous drone of the tone which sounds after the the other person hanges up rang through the receiver.  
  
  
  
Sam arrived at the SGC on a Sunday morning, walking purposefully through the halls in her civies to make her soon-to-be insubordinate less noticeable, as she didn't look like a subordinate. ( logical when you think about it really!)  
  
'Hello' she said neutrally as she moved into his office taking a seat in front of a mountain of paperwork that lay on his desk. She could she something different in his eyes, was that worry? exhaustion? Whatever it was it did not deter her actions.  
  
'Hey' he said slouching into his own more comfortable chair. ( again with the perks of the job)  
  
Sam smiled slightly as she noticed that a fair chunk of the paperwork mountain had come from her own lab. Results of practically unimportant tests littered his desk clogging it up at exactly the time when Carter felt the need for retribution.  
  
'What's funny?' said Jack slightly offended at not being in on the joke, whatever the hell it was.  
  
'Nothing' her face now one of resolution as the purpose of her visit filled her mind once again. 'Where were you?'  
  
His eyes closed, leaning his elbows on the desk, his head slipped easily into his hands and remained there in a position of submission. He looked deeply into the curious and ever so slightly hurt eyes of his 2IC.  
  
'I'm so sorry'  
  
'I was looking forward to that cake that you promised as well.' A hint of distaste and anger in her voice indicated the raging volcano that rumbled beneath the calm exterior.  
  
'I know' eyes full of remorse at the thought of letting every one down, especially her.  
  
'Sorry' he added in an attempt to quell her anger. But this one word succeeded in shattering the composed superficial aura and releasing a fresh full blown surge of boiling hot anger.  
  
'Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough you shouldn't have done it in the first place' she felt like a parent scolding a child, trying to teach them right from wrong, 'and let's not forget this isn't the first time. There have been nights that you arranged where you just don't turn up. Cassie's Birthday; now that was low, you know how much she needs us ever since Janet died. We are the only family that she has, sad but true. And don't try the base emergency crap because I check the records, and hardly anything has happened at those time to warrant you being called in, or last night for that matter' Pausing only to draw breath properly for the first time in a minute she only had one thing left to say;  
  
'So, where were you?'  
  
Subtlety went out the window, or the door since the SGC doesn't have windows, she spat the question with such venom that any man would shrink with the enormity of it. This was true as even Jack, the commander of the most secret project in the world shrunk visibly in his chair in the presence of such anger and a look of such revulsion.  
  
But he had no words to explain himself. It was too complicated, too personal that he wouldn't dare tell her even when faced with her eyes blazing and wide in such an uncharacteristic way.  
  
'Sorry' was the only word he could muster bowing his head in defeat, completely lacking the energy to fight back or acknowledge the insubordination.  
  
Sam always imagined she'd win the argument, it what she does, living with an older brother for 15 year taught her as much, but she was ready for a fight, anger disapated as concern for her CO clouded her mind.  
  
'Are you ok sir?'  
  
'Yeah, Yeah I'm fine' he said in a not-so-believable way.  
  
It' suddenly struck her that the change in his eyes, in fact his entire stance was that he appeared to be exhausted.  
  
'What's going on?' she asked eyes questioning those old and tired ones across the expanse of paper.  
  
Those eyes took on a slightly desperate look as though he wanted to reveal exactly what was troubling him, and yet a kind of fear held him back. Normally Sam would be unable to detect such slight changes in the way her CO eyes conveyed feelings, but the exhaustion was catching up on him; making him think slower and hinder his usually oh-so-good way of hiding his emotions.  
  
'It's nothing'  
  
Besides his eyes being so revealing, the fact that he acknowledged an it showed there was something wrong.  
  
But the conversational argument was brought to an abrupt end.  
  
'Carter'  
  
The mask was back on, the swell of emotions quelled for the moment.  
  
'I've got work to do and you supposed to be on down-time so I suggest you get home and nurse that no doubt of a hangover you've got there.'  
  
Thrown off by the abrupt change in the man before her she did as she was asked and left the office without another word or an escort, as she believed she might have done earlier that morning.  
  
Strange. How very strange  
  
Upon the door closing, Jack slumped into his chair once more feeling the energy drained from him by his little act.  
  
'I can't do this any more' he said quietly to himself before drifting to an uneasy place between asleep and awake.  
  
  
  
Bet you guys are all worried cos I've went all serious on you there  
  
Heee heee  
  
BTW my doctor has informed me that coffee is bad for my heath so I'll no longer be drinking it ( much to my muses dismay) [ but even she realises the facts]  
  
Therefore after much deliberation and mental clashing we have come to an agreement where by she will receive one chocolate bar for every review [ woo hoo 3 already!!!] so if you want madness and I can tell you do keep reviewing  
  
This story has been helped by the Give Your Muse A Caffinee Fit brought to you by E-number-bay.


	3. The Call

The Call

Jenna sat at her desk and looked at the phone that hadn't rang in the last half hour calling over to her friend, Kerry, she said;

'I'm just going to go take my break...' reaching for the disconnect switch she jumped as the phone rang, 'after I take this call.'

It was the first week that the local help line had ran through the night, Jenna and Kerry were the two of ten people who had been picked to man the lines, and between them they had four calls, three pranksters and one miss-dial, not one genuine problem in over eight hours and Jenna wasn't expecting any at 04.00.

'Hello, 'Talk It Over' helpline what can I do for you?' she asked her automated response to answering the phone, she slumped back in her uncomfortable chair thinking only of her break and the sweet caffeine that swallow in a few minutes.

'Eh hi...' Came a deep male voice.

Jenna sat up in her chair, the voice was worried, and exhausted. No 'Ha ha pshyc.' or 'Opps wrong number., this is what those weeks of training were for trying to help people with problems and this guy sounded like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

'Sir, what...'

'Jack.' He said quickly.

Jenna was well aware that that some people lied about their name on these things, but their was something of desperation in his voice which made her believe him.

'Jack, what do you want to talk about?'

Jenna didn't get her break, not until Jack had told her almost everything, an hour she sat listening raptly to his story, some details blurred, as it was at his own personal digression what he told her but it was enough for her to assess the situation and try to offer advice.

'Jack,' she said sympathetically, 'you have to change something, at least, it obviously doesn't feel right anymore even after being in there so long. If it were up to me Jack I think you should leave, if it isn't working then it isn't working no matter how much you push at it.'

'Your right.'

'Listen I know you haven't old me all the details, isn't there someone you can talk to? I'm just a stranger here I don't know everything about your life, talking to someone you know seeing their reaction can let you better make a decision.'

'Yeah there's someone...' he said reluctantly.

'Well talk to them, but if you ever need me I'm here most night's name is Jenna.'

'Thanks Jenna. This helped.' replied the voice, before hanging up.

Kerry turned to Jenna a questioning look in her eyes.

'Poor guy, he's really got some problems.'

'I'm sure you did your best.' Replied her friend hitting the disconnect button. ' Why don't you go and get that break while you can?' and smiling.

Jenna stood and when to the desk collecting her mug and filling it with 'warm' coffee, as her thoughts sent waves of sympathy in the direction of her last caller.

_Good luck Jack_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey the no caffeine thing worked my muse is now fully under control, only took what two months and a little therapy!!!!!! Lol

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review

Mishy

xxxxxxx


End file.
